


【犹耶/JCS2000】钓鱼小段

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Summary: 清水向日常向，犹大依然是画家设定。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 1





	【犹耶/JCS2000】钓鱼小段

命运有什么意义？社会是从何而来？先贤的那些哲学者受了怎样的启发？我的父亲怎会如此残酷？

想着想着，耶稣就有点乏了，不由自主的打起盹来。反正目前，世界像一颗芒果一样安静，阳光很好。耶稣的思绪开始飘飞，逻辑变得乱七八糟——他入梦了。

此时神之子漂流在电子地图上无名的河流。小舟除了他本身外连个旅行包都装不下了，他的脚根勉强搭在船沿上，脚趾悬在外面。他还抱着个钓鱼竿。

犹大向来是没耐心钓鱼的，每次耶稣钓鱼的时候，他会一边抱怨一边坐在旁边。然后耶稣就会煞有介事的小声说:"亲爱的犹大，你把鱼吓跑了。"

犹大确实懒于争辩，因为据他所知正常的交谈并不影响钓鱼。犹大总是摇摇头然后躺下，过一会就睡着了。

——然后被耶稣吓醒。

"嘿！犹大！"犹大几乎跳起来，睁开眼就看到耶稣以夸张的姿势收杆，几乎用尽了全身力气，座下的小椅子夸嚓一声倒向了后边。

然后鱼钩上只有一条半个手掌那么大的小鱼。这已经是有所收获的情况了。更多的时候，耶稣展示的是空无一物的鱼钩——连饵食都没有了的鱼钩。

犹大无奈到了极点，反而什么都说不出来，又一下子躺倒了。

他想起自己曾和耶稣讨论过一次，他非常委婉地表示耶稣不如换个喜好，或者不如，稍微施展一下那个叫奇迹什么的的东西。耶稣果不其然地回答那样很没意思。

于是，钓鱼，毫无收获，钓鱼。耶稣几乎每个休息日都要犹大来和自己垂钓。犹大总在思考要用什么娱乐消耗这段时间。——然后他带了速写本过来。

没错。画画很痛苦但好过无所事事。画家谁真的热爱画画呢？反正犹大不。地狱和画画——我选地狱，他会毫不犹豫地回答。不过在地狱里艺术家也不少，那些人十有八九是疯的，犹大这种正常人物深受其扰。

不是有合适的模特的话，谁愿意画画呢。犹大又一边抱怨开来，一边掏出口袋里的碳笔画了起来。"这一定是我最后一次陪你来钓鱼。"

"你不喜欢这种消遣吗？你应该试一试的，我想你的成绩会很好。"

"你不是看得出我非常厌恶这种消遣吗？"

"那么回去休息吗，下次我陪你去你想去的地方。"耶稣盯着钓竿，但估计注意到了犹大抬起了头。

"我没什么想去的地方。"

犹大有点想抽烟，摸了摸口袋，和碳笔一个形状的香烟在里面。但是算了。

耶稣放下了钓竿，伸了伸懒腰:"我们下次去骑马？去打台球？我还想试试溜冰…"

他怎么如此精力旺盛？尽是一些折磨人的娱乐项目。并没有任何一项犹大很感兴趣，但他又不会说不如我们去听重金属乐队的演唱会。犹大手头不停地画着，随口回复:"随你。"

"哈哈。"耶稣放松地笑了起来，懒洋洋地说，"会很有趣的。不是吗。演唱会。"

唉，该死的，充满魅力的家伙。

"嘿！耶稣！"

这次是耶稣被声嘶力竭的声音唤醒。但他十分从容，甚至没有睁开双眼。

"看在上帝的份上…呃，我他妈在说什么。"犹大仿佛讲了个冷笑话，闭着眼睛的耶稣想到犹大会有多尴尬，笑了出来。

耶稣从小船上坐起来了，他揉揉眼睛看着紧张的犹大，慢悠悠地回答:"好的好的…"

小船左一下右一下荡回岸边。

"嗯，去吃芒果吧。"耶稣握着犹大的手上岸时说。


End file.
